


Crushed

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Crushed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryffindorJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/gifts).



Teddy looked down, unable to believe what was finally happening.

"More, Teddy," James murmured, thrusting into Teddy's fist, their cocks sliding against each other, hot and hard.

Biting the corner of his lip, he worked his hand faster and pushed his hips forward, James's fingers digging into his shoulders.

The first time Teddy imagined James this way was when James had come home the summer after his fourth year. Clearly he'd had a growth spurt while he was away. His voice had dropped, only cracking occasionally. 

As he always did, Teddy spent a week with the Potters mid-July. That year they went to Majorca. Seeing this James—laughing in the sun and shirtless to boot—on a daily basis led to nightly wanking, with visions of taking James in the sand, the ocean waves rolling over them as they fucked by the light of the moon.

He had to admit that the cover of Ginny's latest romance novel had influenced his fantasy at the time. 

They were just fantasies, though. James was too young for him then.

Of course, the situation only got worse after that. Every time Teddy saw James, he got a most inconvenient erection and frequently had to slip off to the loo for a quick wank, picturing James's lips wrapped around his cock. 

After James's sixteenth birthday party, Teddy went home and fingered himself, wishing it was James's cock in his arse instead. 

Auror training kept Teddy busy during James's last year at Hogwarts. Teddy, too, was in his last year and was a shoe in for one of the four spots that were opening up in the Auror office. Even without the influence of his godfather. 

When Teddy wasn't too exhausted, he still got off to visions of James, now most decidedly a man. Hair on his chest that Teddy wanted to run his fingers through. Stubble on his face that Teddy imagined brushing against his own as they kissed each other good morning.

That same stubble reddening Teddy's thighs as James sucked him off. 

Teddy wanted to take James in the bed, on the floor, over the couch. In the lift, in a car, in a cloak cupboard—he didn't care where anymore. 

And when it finally happened, he hadn't been prepared for it. 

"I've seen you," James had said softly.

"What?" Teddy turned toward him. They stood on a balcony in Mykonos, the other Potters inside sleeping. 

James grinned. It wasn't a shy smile. It was wicked, naughty, lascivious. 

Teddy felt his cock throb.

"You want me," James said, stepping closer. His hand cupped Teddy's erection through his trousers and he smirked even as Teddy gripped his wrist.

"Your parents—" Teddy said, looking toward the adjoining balcony.

"Are inside using their own silencing charm." James rolled his eyes. "I just hope they remembered the contraceptive potion. I don't need anymore siblings."

"What about them?" Teddy asked. "Al is nosier than your Uncle Percy."

"I may have slipped them both some Dreamless Sleep. Possibly." James's lips twitched and he squeezed Teddy's cock again before pulling his hand away. "Get it out. I wanna see it."

Teddy reached for his zip, his heart thundering in his chest. He was finally going to get his heart's desire. James, on his knees, sucking him off. James, arse in the air, taking every inch of Teddy's cock. 

James crying Teddy's name as he came.

He pushed his zipper down, then his pants, freeing his cock to the warm night air.

When James's fingers touched Teddy's hot flesh, he had to bite his lip to keep from coming. 

"Knew you were hung," James said, sliding his hand up Teddy's length. "Aren't you going to return the favour?" he asked, gesturing toward his shorts.

Teddy swallowed hard and reached for James, dipping his hand inside his shorts.

"You don't have any pants on," he said as he wrapped his hand around James's cock.

"Hoping to get lucky, wasn't I?" James gripped his shoulder with one hand and shifted closer. "Bring them together, yeah, like that." He pulled Teddy until their cocks were aligned. 

"Get us off," James demanded, letting go of Teddy's length and concentrating on thrusting his hips.

Teddy looked down, still unable to believe what was finally happening. 

"More, Teddy," James murmured, thrusting into Teddy's fist, their cocks sliding against each other, hot and hard.

Biting the corner of his lip, he worked his hand faster and pushed his hips forward, James fingers digging into his shoulders.

"Fuck," James said, then groaned, his whole body stilling as he came. 

Teddy watched, mermerised, as James's come spilled out over his fist, coating both their cocks, and he couldn't hold back any longer. It felt so good, so right. Better than all of his fantasies.

He looked up, leaned forward and kissed James hard as he added his come to the mess between them.

James abruptly pulled back. "Who said anything about snogging?"

Teddy blinked, lips still parted. "What?"

James screwed up his face. "I'm not into exchanging saliva." 

"Just semen?" Teddy snapped. 

This was definitely _not_ how he imagined their first time.

"It's just sex, Teddy. Relax." James tucked himself back into his shorts. "Tomorrow night you can suck me off." He smirked and walked back inside closing the door behind him. 

And Teddy slid down the wall, the sea and the moon silent witnesses to his heartache.


End file.
